Mega Man (Wanked)
Summary A Mega Man Classic profile which takes every feat and statement very seriously from game data and other sources, resulting in extreme wank. However, not everything on here is complete bull. What? Were you expecting a backstory? I thought many people already knew the story of Mega Man... Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 6-C | 6-B | Low 5-B | 5-B | 4-B | 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-B | Higher with Double Gear System | Much Higher with Final Smash ''' '''Name: '''Rock Light (Serial Number: DLN-001), Mega Man '''Origin: '''Mega Man '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''A.I. age seems to be 10. Physical age seems to be that of a teenager. '''Classification: '''Robot Master DLN-001, the first Mega Man. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry (Can integrate virtually any kind of technology into his own systems by touching or defeating other robots and even machines. Can also copy powers from organic beings), Expert Marksman, Expert Pilot, Expert Martial Artist '(Can perform the Mega Upper (shoryuken). Copied the moves and abilities from the Street Fighter cast), '''Chi Manipulation '(Can perform the hadouken), '''Weapon Mastery (Quickly masters any weapon he acquires and uses them in a variety of ways other than combat), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and speed using the Double Gear System and physical strength with Super Arm), Status Effect Inducement (Such as paralysis, transmutation, and time manipulation), Afterimage Creation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the surface of the sun), Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Bubble Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Electricity Manipulation, EMP Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Duplication, Homing Attack, Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Energy Manipulation/ Projection, Plasma Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation, Flight (With the Super Adaptor, Rush Jet or Robot Master weapons temporarily), Magnetism Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Black Hole Creation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can slow down time with Time Slow and stop time with Time Stopper and Time Switch. Centaur Flash warps space), Reality Warping '(Wields the Rolling Cutter, which Cut Man used to cut holes into reality itself), '''4th Wall Awareness '(Thanks the player at the end of Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha), '''Fusionism (Can merge with Rush in a variety of ways), Creation (Can recreate any materials required for the usage of his Robot Master weapons), BFR '''(With his Final Smash, he can throw his foes into an alternate realm where he, along with the other Mega Man incarnations, attack the target), '''Summoning (Can summon robotic bees to attack foes or retrieve items and can summon his allies to heal him as well as meteor storms.Using his Final Smash, he can summon the other Mega Man incarnations for a devastating combined blast), Aquatic Respiration, Light Manipulation (With Flash Stopper, which emits a light of ten million watts to blind foes), Energy Absorption (With Grab Buster, which steals energy from enemies and heals him with it), Healing (With variations of Tanks, Grab Buster and calling allies), Durability Negation (With space-time weapons), Intangibility (Can walk through enemies and their attacks with Time Switch), Invulnerability (With Time Switch. According to game mechanics which are completely legit, Doppel Crash and Break Dash make him invincible), Resistance to Absolute Zero, EMPs, Transmutation, Corrosion Inducement and Hacking (Was highly resistant to the effects of Evil Energy and Roboenza for long periods of time but eventually became infected), Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (As a robot, he doesn’t have a soul, a true mind and an organic body for these abilities to affect him). Attack Potency: Large Town level (Generic shots from his Mega Buster did this much damage to Dr. Wily’s fortress in a shootout) | Large Island level (Defeated the Mega Man 6 Robot Masters, who created explosions on Earth that were visible from space.) | Country level (Shot Dr. Wily down with a casual missile in space, which caused a large explosion when he crash landed on Earth) | Small Planet level + (On par with Sunstar, Duo and Evil Energy. His Double Mega Buster blast one-shot Ra Moon who created an EMP field that shut down all of the Earth’s electronics) | Planet level (Killed Sunstar, who should be superior to Dr. Wily’s satellite lasers. Defeated King, who one-shot Proto Man) | Solar System level '(Defeated the New Yellow Devil, who is confirmed to be the strongest Devil in the entire Mega Man franchise, even stronger than the likes of Shadow Devil and Rainbow Devil from the Mega Man X and Zero series respectively) | '''Universe level + '(Killed Sunstar, who was created to wage war and dominate the entire universe. Is on par with the likes of Rosalina and Shulk) | 'Low Multiverse level '(Defeated Rockman Shadow alongside Bass, who destroyed his own timeline and threatened to destroy the other Mega Man timelines), 'Multiverse level + '(Fought Mario. Defeated Sigma-3) | '''Higher '''with the Double Gear System (The Power Gear increases his overall power) | Likely '''Much Higher '''with Final Smash (Combines the power of nearly all of the Mega Man incarnations). Can '''ignore durability '''with space-time weapons. '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Scales to Super Bass who raced Tengu Man to low orbit and dropped him in ten seconds) | FTL (Kept up with and defeated Quick Man in battle. Dodged Gemini Man's Gemini Laser and reacted to Mawverne's laser blasts) | Massively FTL (Dodged attacks from Duo’s meteor form and navigated Space Rush across the asteroid belt. Outran Quick Man’s beams of light and escaped from Galaxy Man and Saturn’s black holes | Massively FTL + '(Defeated the New Yellow Devil, who is superior to Shadow Devil and Rainbow Devil) | '''Infinite '(Was able to track Sonic the Hedgehog in combat) | '''Higher '''with the Double Gear System (The Speed Gear increases his speed to the point where time seems slowed down to him) | '''Massively FTL + teleportation speed (Teleported from Earth to planets in other solar systems in about a minute at most). Lifting Strength: Class G (Caught and held the mountain-sized Wily Castle 5 with difficulty) | Higher (With Super Arm). Striking Strength: Small Planet Class + | Planet Class | Solar System Class | Universal | Low Multiversal | Multiversal | Higher (with Super Arm) Durability: Small Planet level + (Tanked blasts from Wily Machine 8 which injured Duo. Tanked blows from Sunstar and King’s axe) | Planet level (Tanked hits from Sunstar) | Solar System level '(Tanked blows from the New Yellow Devil) | '''Universe level '(Tanked blows from Sunstar) | 'Low Multiverse level '(Tanked blows from Rockman Shadow) | 'Multiverse level '(Took blows from Mario) | 'Higher '(Fought the Mega Man 11 Robot Masters, who wielded Power Gears). '''Stamina: '''Essentially limitless due to being a Robot Master (Is never really shown to fatigue on his adventures and in the heat of battle). '''Range: '''Standard melee range. Extended melee range. Hundreds to thousands of kilometers (His beam could reach this far against Sunstar). '''Standard Equipment: '''Mega Buster, Variable Weapons System, Double Gear System, Robot Master weapons and variations of Tanks. '''Intelligence: '''Mega Man was initially designed to be a mere helper robot, but has shown great skill in combat and strategic thinking. He has single-handedly destroyed entire armies of robots and defeated those who were designed and created to kill him ever since he was just a novice. He quickly masters any weapon he acquires and can use them to help him traverse through different environments much easier or escape sticky situations. Against opponents, he quickly adapts to their fighting styles and finds exploitable weaknesses which he can take advantage of with the use of his intelligence and Robot Master weapons. He has navigated through Dr. Wily’s death traps, puzzles and labyrinths to foil his plans of world domination time and time again. Mega Man has even defeated advanced alien robots designed to conquer other planets as well as an alien supercomputer who created the very concept of evil on Earth. However, the Blue Bomber can be gullible and naive at times due to his natural programming and has been fooled by Wily multiple times. For example, he was fooled by Wily’s robotic duplicate of Dr. Light, a ruse that Proto Man saw through in an instant. '''Weaknesses: '''His Robot Master weapons have limited ammunition with the more powerful ones having less than others. His Double Mega Buster move has the chance to overheat and kill him (though this hasn’t happened before) and leaves him extremely drained of energy. Using the Double Gear System too much can also overheat Mega Man, prompting him to wait a short time before he can use it again. However, most of these flaws can be eliminated with certain upgrades. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Astro Crush: Mega Man summons a meteor storm which decimates anything within range. Can be used four times. * Copy Vision: Mega Man creates a holographic copy of himself that shoots Mega Buster shots. Can only create one duplicate at a time. Has ten uses. * Time Slow: Just as the name implies, Mega Man can slow down time.Can be used twice. ** Time Stopper: Mega Man stops time for at least fourteen seconds, but can’t attack once it’s activated. However, in other media like Super Adventure Rockman, he can attack and switch weapons while it’s activated and can control the effective area of the ability to a single target if he desires. Can be used only once. ** Time Switch: Has the same functionality as Time Stopper, but is only active for four seconds and allows Mega Man to walk through enemies and projectiles without suffering damage. Can be used four times. ** Centaur Flash: Mega Man creates a dimensional distortion in a flash of light that destroys anything within the area. Can be used several times. ** Black Hole Bomb: Mega Man shoots out an orb that can be guided and detonated at will to create a miniature black hole that sucks in projectiles and enemies. Has several uses. ** Black Hole: Similar to Black Hole Bomb, but Mega Man summons a black hole above his head, sucking in enemies and projectiles which is shot back out in the form of a spiraling deluge of projectiles. Can be used five times. ** Concrete Shot: Mega Man fires a glob of special liquid that converts anything it covers into a block of concrete that he can destroy by simply jumping on it which leaves no trace of the original target. Potent enough to turn Galaxy Man’s black holes into concrete. Can be used 14 times. ** Super Arm: This special weapon increases Mega Man’s physical strength. It allows him to lift things with more ease and he can punch or rip through enemies and structures. Alternatively, he can fire large boulders from his Mega Buster. Has 14 uses. ** Lightning Bolt: Summons a rain of powerful lightning bolts that cover the entire area. Has 6 uses. ** Grab Buster: Mega Man fires a shining orb that steals energy away from a target and gives it to him, healing him in the process. Has 19 uses. ** Ice Slasher: An absolute zero arrowhead projectile made of ice laced with liquid nitrogen. It can freeze anything solid even in midair as well as fire. Should be comparable to his other ice weapons like Freeze Cracker. Has 28 uses. ** Freeze Cracker: A snowflake-shaped projectile made of ice is shot out, splitting into smaller ice shards that burst outward. Freezes magma solid and leaves it crumbling away like dust (Said magma is hotter than the surface of the sun). Can be used 28 times. ** Atomic Fire: Mega Man can charge up a large fireball and fire it at foes. It is hotter than the sun’s surface (28 uses with normal shots, 4 uses with charged shots and 2 uses with fully charged shots). ** Magma Bazooka: Three shots of compressed magma are fired out with one going diagonally up, one going diagonally down and one going straight forward. It can be charged for greater size and power. Comparable to other fire weapons (56 uses with normal shots, 8 uses charged and 10 uses fully charged). ** Metal Blade: Mega Man throws razor-edged circular saw blades made of ceratanium which can cut through seemingly anything. Has 112 uses. Other bladed weapons should be comparable. ** Mirror Buster: A wall of energy is created in front of Mega Man and reflects any projectile back to sender. Has 28 uses. ** Salt Water: Mega Man fires an orb of corrosive water which can split into three separate droplets once it makes contact with a solid object. It is said to corrode any metal. Has 10 uses. ** Rain Flush: Creates an acid rainstorm that covers the entire area it’s activated in. Can be used 7 times. ** Magnet Missile: Mega Man fires magnet-like missiles that home in on metal targets such as robots. Can be used 14 times. ** Dive Missile: Heat-seeking missiles are fired, homing in on anything it locks onto. Can be used 28 times. ** Spark Chaser: A laser weapon that homes in one it’s target, changing direction in accordance to where it’s target moves. Can be used ten times. ** Leaf Shield: One of Mega Man’s many shield weapons. It creates an electromagnetic field of energy around him with ceratanium leaf-shaped units circling around him. It protects him from enemy fire and can be thrown to cut through enemies. Has 9 uses. ** Jewel Satellite: Same functionality as the Leaf Shield. However, jewels circle Mega Man and can reflect enemy fire as well. Has 7 uses. ** Break Dash: Mega Man charges up energy within himself before dashing forward with a sudden burst of speed, performing a tackle to strike down enemies. He’s invincible while doing so. With partially charged attacks, it can be used 19 times meanwhile it can be used only 10 times when it’s fully charged. ** Doppel Crash: Mega Man dashes forward with a blade to cut through his foes. He’s invincible while dashing. Can be used 8 times. ** Mega Upper: His fist is covered in blue or yellow energy and he performs a spiraling uppercut which is similar to that of Ryu’s Shoryuken from the Street Fighter games. ** Double Mega Buster: Mega Man charges and fires both of his Mega Busters simultaneously to create a large and devastating blast that decimates anything in its wake. ** Double Gear System: A system designed to increase the abilities of robots. He can use the Speed Gear to increase his speed and the Power Gear to increase his overall power. Double Gear allows Mega Man to use both gears simultaneously, allowing him to charge a powerful charge shot. Others Notable Victories: ''' * Capcom (Broke free from Capcom's prison and the events of Mega Man 11 began) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2